Rest Houses
Rest Houses are buildings which players can heal their team in. Most allow you to set your spawn point on a heal bed (the place you wake up after you faint, give up, or escape from a dungeon) in order to reduce distances traveled to dungeons—especially those that are commonly used as training spots—or towns for a fee, which can vary depending on the location. Some also have shops in them. Players can use the command "/sethouse" to set their spawns at inns that have no fee and are applicable. Spawn points can also be set in your own house. Completing missions will spawn the player in front of the Mission Board near the housing center in Grassroot Town instead of on their set spawn point. Paid spawn points allow players to return to the Crossroads if stepped on while currently set as their spawn point. Exbel Milly's Grassroot Inn Located east in Grassroot Town is its inn, run by a Meganium named Milly. There is no fee to set your spawn here, simply use the /sethouse command. Milly's Grassroot Inn (Exterior).png|Exterior Milly's Grassroot Inn (Interior).png|Interior Graceffa's Rest Stop Located next to Mt. Skylift. It is run by a Sceptile named Graceffa. The fee is 2,500 Poké. Graceffa's Rest Stop (Exterior).png|Exterior Graceffa's Rest Stop (Interior).png|Interior Holiday's Holiday Lodge This rest stop is located near the entrance to Holiday Cave. It is run by an Eevee named Holiday. The fee is 1,000 Poké. Holiday's_Holiday Lodge_Exterior.png|Exterior Holiday's_Holiday Lodge.png|Interior Sandro's Rest House Located west of Ash Forest is a rest house run by an Armaldo named Sandro. The fee is 2,000 Poké. Sandro's Rest House (Exterior).PNG|Exterior Sandro's Rest House (Interior).png|Interior Winden Passage Rest Point Located to the left of the path on the border to Winden Passage (the path taken to reach Winden Pass). Run by a Blissey, the fee is 1,000 Poké. *The rest point also includes a Chimecho Assembly and Kangaskhan Storage, presumably to alleviate the need to run back to Grassroot Town to do so if a certain Pokémon or certain items were needed. Exbel-Winden_Rest_Point_Exterior.png|Exterior Exbel-Winden_Rest_Point.png|Interior Pillager's Cove Players who decide to head to Mineral Cavern by travelling along the beach will find this house on their way. This rest stop is run by nobody, and it turns out to be an abandoned hideout used by Captain Kingler, who is the boss of Seaside Cavern. There is a Chimecho Assembly inside while a Kangaskhan Statue is outside of the rest stop. For some unexplained reason, the fee is 5,000 Poké. * There is a hidden room that can be accessed by using rock smash on a fragile wall. This leads into the private quarters of Captain Kingler which is filled with unobtainable treasure. Besides this, a diary, a book and an autobiography of himself that were all written by him and some photos of himself (one of him standing on a mast draws the player's attention) can be found in the hidden room. * In the main room proper, checking the table from the right gives the flavour text : "You've seen Grimer trails that look more edible than this stuff!" * Above the table, there is a "Wanted" poster for Captain Kingler that reads: "WANTED OUTLAWS: 1.5 Million Poke Captain Kingler and his right hand man, Shifty Slowpoke. -the list goes on- oddly though, there seem to be many notes of admiration...." *Near the left entrance is a barrel. When examined from the top, you get the text: "No good could come of this stuff..." Pillager's_Cove_Exterior_Left.png|Exterior Left Pillager's_Cove_Exterior_Right.png|Exterior Right Pillager's Cove (Interior).png|Interior Pillager's_Cove_Hidden_Room.png|Hidden Room Winden Snowbasin Inn Located south in Snowbasin Town is its inn, run by an Ursaring. There is no fee to set your spawn here, simply use the /sethouse command. Snowbasin Inn (Exterior).png|Exterior Snowbasin Inn (Interior).png|Interior Dolce's Rest Stop This rest stop is located just outside of the entrance to Mt. Stormhold. It is run by Dolce, a Raichu. It is currently the most costly rest stop as the fee is 10,000. Dolce (Exterior).png|Exterior Dolce (Interior).png|Interior Tanren Tanren Traveller's Inn Located south of Tanren City is a inn, run by a Meganium named Peggy. There is no fee to set your spawn here, simply use the /sethouse command. Tanren Traveller's Inn (Exterior).png|Exterior Tanren Traveller's Inn (Interior).png|Interior Bonee's Resting Hut Located to the east of the bridge to Tanren Mansion. Run by Bonee, a Cubone, the fee is 2,000 Poké. *The hut also contains a Piplup NPC, who mentions an unsettling landmark nearby, a well on the south-middle path from the hut. Bonee's_Resting_Hut_Exterior.png|Exterior Bonee's_Resting_Hut.png|Interior Cleo's Rest House Located north-east of the entrance to Sunrise Temple. Run by Cleo, a Nidoqueen, the fee is 3,000 Poké. *The rest house also has a shop run by Ceasar, a Nidoking. He sells the following: Cleo's_Rest_House_Exterior.png|Exterior Cleo's_Rest_House.png|Interior Karia's Place Located between Dragon's Descent and Rocky Ravine as rest point for both. Run by Karia, a Crawdaunt, the fee is 7,500 Poké. Karia's_Place_Exterior.png|Exterior Karia's_Place.png|Interior Prinny's Cave This rest house is located near the entrance to Sea Crevice. It is run by Prinny, a young Piplup, and contains a Chimecho Assembly. The fee is 5,000 Poké. Prinny's Cave (Exterior).png|Exterior Prinny's Cave (Interior).png|Interior Tanren Ranch Located at the entrance to Rustic Savannah (the building passed through to the dungeon's entrance). Run by Betty and Bully, a Miltank and a Tauros respectively, the fee is 2,000 Poké. *Betty also runs a small shop, selling the following: *Bully sells the following Orbs: * The ranch also has a group of nine Mareep NPCs all named Dolly, in reference to the first cloned mammal, a sheep, of the same name. Herdie, a nearby Herdier NPC, seems to be weirded out by the group. Tanren_Ranch_Exterior.png|Exterior Tanren_Ranch.png|Interior Arian's House Located near the eastern end of the Tanren Desert and on your way to Cryptic Chasm. There is also a Chimecho Assembly outside of the rest house. The rest stop's owner, Arian, is not found inside. A sign outside the house notes that he left to visit his cousin. The fee is 5,000 Poké. Arian's_House_Exterior.png|Exterior Arian's_House.png|Interior Violet's Rest Stop Located in Tanren Ruins, in front of Cryptic Chasm's entrance. It is run by a Misdreavus named Violet. The fee is 4,500 Poké. Violet's Rest Stop (Exterior).png|Exterior Violet's Rest Stop (Interior).png|Interior Undercity Bases Depending on the player's ID, they either have access to the Desert Fangs' Base or the Night Talons' Base. Information regarding the services of these two bases are displayed here. The fee for both bases is 3,000 Poké. Undercity_Bases_Exterior.png|Exterior Desert Fangs' Base.png|Desert Fangs' Base Interior Night Talons' Base.png|Night Talons' Base Interior Archford Bella's Greenport Inn Located west in Greenport Town is its inn, run by a Bellossom named Bella. There is no fee to set your spawn here, simply use the /sethouse command. Bella's Greenport Inn (Exterior).png|Exterior Bella's Greenport Inn (Interior).png|Interior Saia's Rest Stop Located on the path to Mysterious Jungle, northwestern of the dungeon's opening. Run by Saia, a Blaziken, the fee is 4,000 Poké. Saia's_Rest_Stop_Exterior.png|Exterior Saia's_Rest_Stop.png|Interior Blaire's Fortune Tent Located south of the entrance to Starlit Lagoon, at the foot of its slope. Run by Blaire, a Braixen, the fee is 3,000 Poké. * Passing in front of the skull on the table gives the following flavor text: "The skull's crystal eyes seem to watch you as you move around the room." Blaire's_Fortune_Tent_Exterior.png|Exterior Blaire's_Fortune_Tent.png|Interior Oracle's Rest Stop Located to the right of the incline to Mt. Moon's Cloaked Cliff (the actual entrance to the dungeon), nestled into its side. Run by Oracle, a Xatu, the fee is 3,000 Poké. Oracle's_Rest_Stop_Exterior.png|Exterior Oracle's_Rest_Stop.png|Interior Southeastern Village Inn Located in the Southeastern Village on Archford's southeastern island, run by a Jumpluff named Mo'raki. There is no fee to set your spawn here, simply use the /sethouse command. Village Inn (Exterior).png|Exterior Village Inn (Interior).png|Interior Silversail Village Inn Located in Silversail Village on Archford's Southwestern Isle, run by a Klefki named Val. The fee is 6,000 Poké. Silversail Inn Exterior.png|Exterior Silversail Inn Interior.png|Interior The Canopy Inn Located in Southwestern Isle Village on Archford's Southwestern Isle, run by an Ambipom named Handrew. The fee is 6,000 Poké. Canopy Inn Exterior.png|Exterior Canopy Inn Interior.png|Interior Archford Dojo Rest Area Located in Archford Training Dojo on Archford's Southwestern Isle. The fee is 5,000 Poké. *The vending machine nearby sells the following drinks: Archford Dojo Rest Area Exterior.png|Exterior Archford Dojo Rest Area Interior.png|Interior Trivia *This feature, created by Festivo, was officially introduced on June 23, 2016. *Even if you don't have it set as your rest point, stepping on a bed will restore your team to full health. *Arian's house had 20,000 Poké as the fee when it was first released. Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Category:Gameplay Category:Locations